


Picking up

by schrijverr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Injured Dean Winchester, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Dean busts into the school, wounded and covered in blood to come pick Sammy upOutsiders POV
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Picking up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic born of the mental image of a blood covered Dean throwing open the door

Mandy, the lady at the front desk of the middle school in Alabama was having a normal day so far. Third period had just started and the halls were empty, she only had a few more emails to reply to before she could take a break and do something fun, like reading the latest issue of her favourite magazine.

At least, that was the plan until the front door was practically slammed open and a man swaggered into the building. He had dirty chestnut hair and smudges all over his face, but the attention was pulled away from his dirty appearance by the obviously broken nose with dried blood underneath, the missing sleeve of his flannel that served as a make-shift bandage for an arm wound and on top of that a gigantic red stain that covered the entire front of his shirt. 

Upon closer inspection she saw that the man was also just a boy, he couldn’t be older than sixteen, although his eyes were old, worn down by what the young man had seen or because of the exhaustion, the boy had big bruises under his green eyes and, although his posture was upright and rigid, Mandy could see a slight slump in the way he held himself.

It didn’t seem to matter to the boy, because he walked up to her desk and barked: “Where is Ms. Jacobs’s class?”

Mandy regained her senses and said: “Shouldn’t you go to a hospital? You’re injured.”

The boy rolled his eyes and started to walk off in the right direction, clearly already knowing the answer to the question he had asked. Mandy stopped him by calling after him: “You can’t just walk into the school, you need to leave your name and signature along with the reason you’re here.”

The boy turned around and slammed his hand down on her desk and yelled: “I don’t have time for your stupid papers. I’m getting my little brother and I am leaving.”

He was walking away again and Mandy scrambled after him while saying: “Children cannot leave the school with parental permission. We need a signature from one of your parents or your brother isn’t allowed to leave. Please, just stop for a second.”

The boy didn’t listen and slammed open a classroom door. Ms. Jacobs startled and turned around, when she saw the boy she freaked out and yelled: “Who are you? Are you okay? Is that your blood?”

When the boy ignored her in favor of scanning the kids face's, she turned to Mandy who shrugged and said: “I tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t listen.”

In the back a boy exclaimed: “Dean! What are you doing here?”

The boy’s, Dean’s, eyes brightened when he saw Sam but they dulled again with the question Sam asked. He answered: “Hey, Sammy, I’m here to pick you up. The job went south, Dad's in the hospital.”

Mandy and Ms. Jacobs looked at each other, that explained Dean appearance, but it also raised so much more questions, like what kind of job did he have? Why did he take his obviously minor kid with him? Is he going to recover? Who is looking after these kids while he is in the hospital?

Even more questions were raised as Sam stopped packing his stuff when Dean had answered. He didn’t look worried, more surprised. He repeated: “The hospital? Was it that bad?”

They of course didn’t know that although injuries and getting rushed out of schools wasn’t unusual, the hospital was. The Winchesters were firm believers in a bit of alcohol and surgery on the bathroom floor in a dirty motel.

Dean nodded grimly and pointed at the huge stain of his shirt and curtly said: “Not mine.”

Sam’s eyes got big and he started shoving stuff in his bag more hurriedly.

When he was done he let Dean pull him away from the classroom. Mandy tried to stop the brothers by yelling: “You cannot take children without parental permission”, but the boys didn’t listen.

In the days after that Mandy waited for any message regarding the wellbeing of Sam and Deans dad or about the temporary guardian for the boys, but none came. Instead a transfer letter came three weeks later and Mandy never saw those boys again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave Kudos and/or Comments I love you forever and you are the best!!


End file.
